


Golden Sky

by serein (koshitsu_kamira)



Series: Polaroid Snapshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/pseuds/serein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Taeyong, Taeil is the sky shimmering golden when the sun rises, the cloudless azure horizon at noon, the heavens burning orange and violet as night steals over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuraxchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/gifts).



> For Camille to commemorate your graduation. ♥  
> Inspired by Jessica - Golden Sky

Taeil didn’t leave a lasting impression on Taeyong during their first meeting - in fact he seemed rather plain, even average compared to the other trainees who appeared superior both in terms of demeanor and dancing skills. Thus quite naturally Taeyong swiftly disregarded him, assuming the older boy would drop out soon, a phrase which ironically also functioned as an euphemism for the emotional, mental pressure the instructors exerted when a candidate’s performance didn’t meet their expectations, gradually discouraging the unfortunate boys and girls from pursuing their ambitions. 

Against his hunch based on past experience of deteriorating friendships, acrid jealousy and virulent envy, Taeil remained firm in his position, advancing steadily through the ranks, despite his unruly hair, barely perceptible stage presence or awkward stiffness. Moreover he managed to gain popularity, people instinctively gravitating towards him, attracted by his gentle personality, the earnest smiles he dispensed shyly while greeting - Taeil was nice without pretense, deceit, his actions, words honest to a fault. He possessed childlike qualities, characteristics Taeyong coveted, his own innocence lost, corroded ahead of time, still he kept his distance, resisted the platonic attraction, deeply afraid he would erase the warmth, affection striking in Taeil’s eyes. Taeyong was fine, content with watching Taeil from afar, gaining strength, serenity with every step he took, each glances he stole, covert, accompanying the boy in the shadows.

Foolishly, Taeyong once believed himself to be invincible, considering his training process a scheme which would enable him to glide over hurdles, conquer various obstacles effortlessly; he had never recognized on a conscious level how people disliked flaws, errors, regarded mistakes as proof of failure, incompetency. Lapses in judgement were brands indelible, he learnt, forgiveness was truly divine, unachievable - let down by the world, feeling incredibly stupid, pride battered, he ignored the apologetic gazes, the reassuring half-sentences, and withdrew into a secluded corner, hid at the bottom of the fire escape stairs. He huddled in the dark alcove, motionless, thoughts going astray, then fading into static noise until his stomach interrupted, physiological needs winning over his dreary musing, contemplation. Sighing, he reluctantly began stretching out his aching limbs, muscles straining, joints cracking dry in protest, pain shooting through his waist, spine - suddenly he caught faint echoes of sneakers skidding against tiles, light gasps bouncing in the stairwell, he automatically froze, listening closely.

“You are very hard to find, Taeyong-ah,” said Taeil, having appeared around the corner, mild amusement tinting his low voice, startling the younger boy, “I almost gave up,” he confessed sheepishly, offhanded, carefully walking down the steps. Taeyong stared mutely, transfixed, mind blank, guards lowered, allowing Taeil to hop on the desk he had been occupying for the last hours, breathing in the faint scent of sweat masked under deodorant, pine and birch wood dominating the generic fragrance. Taeil’s denim clad thighs pressed softly against his firm, wiry legs, their knees knocking together, feet dangling in the air - even with the other invading his personal boundaries, comfort zone, Taeyong was at ease, since he discerned no tension in the delicate lines of the elder’s shoulders touching upon his bare arms, meaning that he had come without external prompting, suggestion. Gratitude flooding his chest, rib cage snug, confining on the inhale, the exhale, he inclined minutely in Taeil’s direction, and hid the curl of his lips, the glow adorning his cheeks, while he lowered his head, although his action lacked actual, justifiable reasons other than the slight flutter tickling his lungs.

“I saved a whole pizza for ourselves,” whispered Taeil, fidgeting a bit in his seat, fingers playing out a silent melody on the wooden desktop, “Have lunch with me?” he asked finally, taking a peek at Taeyong, his following laughter stiff, muted, quickly evaporating in the gap between them. Belatedly Taeyong realised this was the first occasion Taeil had initiated a conversation with him, which possibly accounted for the lingering uneasiness blanketing them - so after gathering his courage, he faced the older boy, making an effort at capturing his wavering gaze, gulping when Taeil grinned timidly in response.

“Sure,” Taeyong blurted out, murmur scarcely audible, consonants, syllables clustered, but the elder seemed to have apprehended his intention anyway, based on the easy manner he tugged the other upright, his hand clasped delicately around Taeyong’s wrist, palm radiating a mellow heat. The solid touch reminded Taeyong of afternoons spent indulgently sprawled out on the grass, the late summer sun high in the sky, the sweet taste of watermelon stuck on his palate, sunshine a tangible weight anchoring him to the moment. Carefree, déja vu viscose in his bloodstream, he climbed upwards, heartbeat adagio, then spiking, rhythm doubling as Taeil let their fingers intertwine loosely, gifting Taeyong an affectionate smile - vaguely, he felt his own mouth twitching, aching to mirror tender expression. 

*

“You should rest while we can,” muttered the older boy into Taeyong’s neck, as he pulled the other closer, arms tightening around his waist, “I can hear you thinking ever since we have boarded the plane,” Taeil chided lightly, his question left unsaid, insinuated by his lilting tone. Leaning back, Taeyong pecked the elder’s cheek, whose skin was cool from the air conditioner above, and settled in the yielding embrace, struggling to fit himself on the narrow seats, the divider prodding uncomfortably in his side. He knew Taeil was awaiting his answer, his focus, attention tactile, palpable even though his head rested, snug, on Taeyong’s shoulder, the fine knit beanie he wore grazing the younger’s jawline. “I was only recounting memories,” he offered, absently playing with the fraying edge of the fleece blanket, the material wearing thin in patches, “Good ones?” Taeil inquired, tangling their socked ankles together, shoes abandoned on the floor - Taeyong hummed, straightening up in order to look at the boy. They must have forgotten to draw the blinds, seeing how freely the light flooded through the tiny oval window, painting Taeil’s profile indigo, aquamarine and tangerine, playful sunbeams gilding his features golden, turning the brown of his iris amber. 

“What?” he asked, chuckling quietly. Bashful, Taeyong laughed, disregarding the blush colouring his face, and reached out to fit his palm on Taeil’s chest, above his heart. 

“Just… Thank you,” he answered, smiling unabashedly, effervescent.


End file.
